A recent tendency in the field of semiconductor manufacturing is to reduce production cost by using larger wafers. The migration to a larger wafer size, while rewarding in an increased number of chips per wafer, also poses numerous technical challenges, such as maintenance of a uniform processing environment across a large wafer.